In general, electrical apparatuses operate with electric power supplied from a power supply or the like. When receiving electric power from a power supply, normally, electrical apparatuses are supplied with electric power from the power supply through a connector. As disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, the connector employed establishes an electrical connection by mating a male connector having a protruding shape and a female connector having an indented shape.
On the other hand, in recent years, as a measure against global warming, supplying direct current, high-voltage electric power which is limited in power loss in voltage conversion or power transmission and does not require an increase in cable thickness has been studied in power transmission in local areas as well. Such form of power supply is considered desirable particularly for information apparatuses such as servers which consume a large amount of power.
Electric power supplied to electrical apparatuses may affect human bodies or the operations of electronic components if the voltage is high.
When using such high-voltage electric power for information apparatuses such as servers, connectors that establish electrical connection need to be different from those used for the common alternate-current commercial power supply, as the apparatuses are installed or maintained by human work.